Berserker Physiology
The ability to become a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of one's own physical condition. Also Called *Berserk/Berserker Form *Berserk/Berserker Transformation *Combo App (Lab Rats) Capabilities The user are or able to become a berserker; beings that can empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, the user is able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are in imminent danger. Applications *Anger Empowerment **Rage Form *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat ***Enhanced/Supernatural Unarmed Combat ***Weapon Proficiency/Supernatural Weapon Proficiency **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Enhanced/Supernatural Survivability *Feral Mind **Enhanced Instincts **Enhanced Violence **Fighting Instinct **Killing Instinct **Pain Suppression **Predator Instinct *Injury Immunity *Unpredictability Variations * Animal Imitation Associations *Combat Embodiment *Indomitable Rage *Violence Embodiment *War Embodiment Limitations *The ability may be temporary due to the emotional/power overload, usually self-destructive and/or with a severe backlash at the end. *May not be able to tell friend from foe while in the berserk state, and may risk accidentally hurting or even killing allies, friends or loved ones. *While a user is able to ignore the effects of injuries sustained in the berserk state, these injuries may take full effect when they come out of the state, with ugly consequences if too much damage was taken. *While this ability makes the user much more powerful and resilient, it may also make them less intelligent. *May be reversed by Serenity Inducement. Known Users See Also: The Berserker. Known Objects *Berserker Armor (Berserk) *Berserk Compound (From Commonplace to Worlds Strongest); after story only Gallery Comics/Cartoons Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) possesses an indestructible skeleton and bone claws of pure Adamantium as a result of the Weapon X Program. This, along with his regenerative healing factor, turned him into a living weapon that can recover even from the brink of death. X-23.jpg|As a "clone" of Wolverine, Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel Comics) possesses a variety of his abilities, most notably her Adamantium claws and regenerative healing factor. Thor (Marvel Comics) Warrior's Madness.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) can enter a state of Warrior's Madness which decreases his ability to think clearly but increases his strength tenfold. Raphael_Berserker.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) goes into a berserker rage while fighting the Foot Clan. Shredder's_Rage.jpg|In his past life as Takeshi Tatsuo, the Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW) harnessed a berserker rage that enabled him to slaughter an army of five thousand samurai by himself. Anime/Manga The Face of the Kill by Guts.jpg|Ever since he survived the Eclipse and became the Black Swordsman, Guts (Berserk) has been a rage-driven warrior,... Undead Slayer by Guts.png|...capable tearing apart even demonic beings... Guts normal endurance.jpg|...and survive punishment that would kill a lesser human many times over when he goes berserk. Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) reiatsu.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is prime example of a berserker, able to ignore fatal strikes and overcome his opponents through sheer ferocity and blood thirst alone. Kenpachi Bankai.png|In his Bankai form, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) becomes a mindless, feral berserker unable to differentiate between friend and foe and fighting without any regard for his own safety. Hollow Ichigo2.jpg|Fullly Transformed Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) File:Saya Otonashi (Blood+) berserker.gif|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) is prone to entering a berserker rage, becoming much more aggressive and violent; at its worst, she can't discern between friend and foe. SSJ2 Majin Vegeta vs SSJ2 Goku.gif|Saiyans, such as Son Goku or Vegeta (Dragon Ball series), have a born instinct to fight despite whatever ailments they may receive, showcasing their status as natural born fighters. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|Due to her suppressed frustrations, when Kale (Dragon Ball Super) transforms, she becomes a nigh-unstoppable berserker attacking anyone she can direct her anger against. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|Already having immense anger issues and traumatic experiences, Broly (Dragon Ball Super) becomes a a nigh-unstoppable, mindless berserker when he transforms. File:Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Gaara (Naruto) lost control over Shukaku when Yashamaru made him believe that nobody would ever love him, causing a rampage. Naruto Fourtail.jpg|In his Jinchūriki Form Version 2, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) is unable to distinguish between friend and foe, attacking in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) goes into a berserk rage whenever he lets the natural energy he passively absorbs cause his body to go out of control. Kai Watari (Nectar of Dharani) Berserk Mode.JPG|Kai Watari (Nectar of Dharani) in his Berserk Mode. demon_inuyasha_.jpg|If Inuyasha (InuYasha) were to ever drop Tessaiga in battle and his life is in danger his demon blood takes over sending him into a berserk, feral stage. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Before mastering and gaining control of it, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) would go berserk as Monster Chopper whenever he ate three Rumble Balls within a six-hours time span. Hakuba the Sleep Slasher (One Piece).gif|When Cavendish (One Piece) falls asleep, his sadistic alter ego, Hakuba begins rampaging, killing allies and enemies alike. Young Linlin Kills Jorl.gif|Driven by her gluttony for sweets, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) becomes a dangerous berserker. Kaido smash.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is ruthless and brutal pirate captain with a bestial hunger for war and chaos. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gintama) went completely berserk after being taken over from his fusion with Benizakura. File:Kagura_Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) losing control to her Yato instincts, becoming a berserk fighter. File:Kamui_Consumed_by_his_Yato_Instincts.png|Kamui (Gintama) losing control to his Yato instincts, becoming a berserk fighter. The Grazed Warrior.png|Knowing Demolt (Zatch Bell!) wouldn't cooperate because of his savagery, Zofis brainwashed him with his powers. But when Demolt’s bookkeeper, Roberto Vile cast the Girugadomu Barusuruk, he was freed from Zofis’ control and returned to his berserk personality. Forbidden_Spell.jpeg|''Girufadomu Barusuruku'' is a forbidden spell that turns Riou (Zatch Bell!) into a giant monster, in this form Riou had no control of himself and attacks allies and enemies alike. Zeruk.gif|Whenever her partner, Lori casts the spell, Zeruku, Kolulu (Zatch Bell!) gains a fearsome transformation of which she attacks her opponents without mercy. Allenby Berserker.jpg|Allenby Beardsley (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) with the Berserker System activated by her handlers. Issei_goes_berserk_and_enters_Juggernaut_Drive.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) loses all control and becomes a berserker after activating Juggernaut Drive. Irene Berserker spell.gif|Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail) can enhance Alvarez soldiers to be mindless monsters with her "Berserker" spell. File:Utsutsu's_Pupa_Form.png|Utsutsu Hasegawa (Pupa) losing control to his Pupa instincts after learning what his "sister" really is, becoming a berserk monster. Basara Toujou- Demon Form Initial.jpg|Basara Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament); losing control of Brynhildr temporarily awakening his demon lord blood causing him to lose control of himself granting him the strength to overpower a low-tier god, this is trumped by... Basara Toujou-Demon Mode.jpg|...by his full Demon Lord form, which remove the seal on his true mother's blood granting him the power to overwhelm the current Demon Lord. Saturn transforms.gif|Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) transformed into an enormous canine-like monster after his Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis was destroyed. In this form, Saturn has absolutely no restraint and mindlessly attacks everything around him. Rosario+Vampire II 14 23.png|Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) is an exceedingly powerful vampiress who has been charmed to be immune to pain; when under the effects of the charm, she will blindly attack her opposition and kill them without remorse. Tenmei Mikogami (Rosario + Vampire).jpg|As a Kishin, Tenmei Mikogami (Rosario + Vampire) is a nigh-unstoppable berserker when in battle, which is why he usually keeps his powers sealed. Berserk_Muru-Muru.png|When her seal is broken, Muru-Muru's (Mirai Nikki) apearance alters and her moves become wild and erratic. File:Berserk-mode-hibiki-returns.jpg|Hibiki Tachibana (Symphogear) enters a berserk state under extreme stress, when her appearance darkens to the extent of becoming jet-black with glowing red eyes and aura. Ba Nan Ji , the Iron Hammer of the North Kingdom.jpg|Infamous for his viciouness, Ba Nan Ji (Kingdom) became known as the Demon of Ganmon due to his passionate, rage filled combat while fighting against the Xiongnu in the Ganmon region of the State of Zhao Mythology/Folklore Samson (Biblical) Destroys Pillars.JPG|Legend says that Samson (Judeo-Christianity) when fought the Philistines the Spirit of God came to him and gained godlike strength and a great fury that slaughtered one-third of a three thousand-strong army before the rest fled, with a jawbone. Video Games AsuraSixArms.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) has the astounding trait of being able to immerse himself in battle despite fatal injuries and dominate his opponents through sheer tenacity and wrathful endurance. Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a true example of a berserker due his lust for battle, his inhuman drive to fight regardless of damage, and his thrill for combat against powerful opponents. Berserk Rick.jpg|Whenever Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse series) absorbs blood from the Corrupted, he is able to enter a Berserker form that grants him all of the powers of the Terror Mask. Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), when he absorbs enough moonlight, is filled with a powerful berserker rage. Berserker_H.png|Berserker (Valkyrie Crusade) Darkness Trigger.jpg|When using Darkness Trigger,Lola (Gunvolt Chronicle:Luminous Avenger iX) awakening her humanoid form and enhancing all EX Weapons, providing infinite weapon energy but restrict useable of EX weapon and harming Copen while not tagging a target for attack Live Television Black Hazard.png|Sento as Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Hazard Others 480px-mpost16497-berserker.jpg|Berserkers in history. berserker.jpeg|Beserker (Teen Wolf) are men who wear the pelts of animals to channel the animals ferocity. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Forms Category:Galleries Category:Physiology Category:War Powers